Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a particular construction of a powertrain on an automobile of a type including an engine and an automatic transmission having an assembly of hydraulically operated devices, such as shift valves. The invention particularly relates to a powertrain in which the engine and the automatic transmission are transversely disposed and arranged one behind the other.